Supreme Cucks
The 10-point Program of the National Socialist Party of /pol/: # We demand the expulsion of all immigrants for the sake of the peoples right to self-determination, further immigration of non-europeans shall be prevented # We demand the nationalisation of all banks and industries, so they may serve the people # We demand equal rights and obligations for every citizen, including the duty of every citizen to work, no one shall ever be unemployed # We demand that only a member of the race can become citizens, no jew shall ever be citizen of any land but Israel # We demand the abolition of unearned profit (i.e. abolition of interest rates) # We demand common national criminals, usurers, profiteers and so forth be punished with death, without consideration of confession or race. # We demand the State is to care for elevating national health by protecting the mother and child, by outlawing child-labor, by the encouragement of physical fitness, by means of the legal establishment of a gymnastic and sport obligation, by the utmost support of all organizations concerned with the physical instruction of the young # We demand freedom of religion for all religious denominations within the state so long as they do not endanger its existence or oppose the moral senses of the Germanic race. The Party as such advocates the standpoint of a positive Christianity without binding itself confessionally to any one denomination. It combats the Jewish-materialistic spirit within and around us, and is convinced that a lasting recovery of our nation can only succeed from within on the framework: The good of the state before the good of the individual # We demand the state be responsible for a fundamental reconstruction of our whole national education program, to enable every capable and industrious German to obtain higher education and subsequently introduction into leading positions. The plans of instruction of all educational institutions are to conform with the experiences of practical life. The comprehension of the concept of the State must be striven for by the school Staatsbürgerkunde as early as the beginning of understanding. We demand the education at the expense of the State of outstanding intellectually gifted children of poor parents without consideration of position or profession. # For the execution of all of this we demand the formation of a strong central power on /pol/. Unlimited authority of the central parliament over 4chan and its organizations in general. The forming of state and profession chambers for the execution of the laws made by the Parliament within the various boards of 4chan. The leaders of the Party promise, if necessary by sacrificing their own lives, to support by the execution of the points set forth above without consideration. List of current and previous members of the National Socialist Party OP !1UQhPLdFZY Semyon Borzov Socialist !NGrVzGCxCo SS Soldier69 - !mq3G.fpdnA GermanicUltranationalist Socialist !NBNWXT2C6M (Tripcode in 2nd Parliament: !JdudEjFgmc) Kaiser Socialist parliamentarian !94B0Md7QKk Shadow Reichsminister of Forestry Alexander Nazi !l8py4e2wIw National Socialist Bismarck Nazi !lnkYxlAbaw Edolf Hitlar Party !qxp/p5UW62 John Wayne Nazi !!xViMGkylYmc Bert Insel NatSoc !!1XEqmLulPkI Zyklon Ben Party !l5Ju6Ly8I2 Ben Garrison Party !XIxc6BpKnU Julius Schreck!1SEYCbb07 Stug Heilsieg [Nazi !L3R8BE79Tg Shmadolf Shmitler Nazi !!QbFZX0OK/AT Hitler's cat's cat Nazi !YbVgor2D6o Occultimate !!k1KWPjKVdza FreiKorps Fred Socialist !!833U2PJJcKG Goebbers Dwight HowardNazi !!49vWj4yXBbg Kilroy !!QSvwrQMMkoH Heinrich Himmler Socialist (Nazi) !1UQhPLdFZY Alex Nazi !l8py4e2wIw Peter Hahn Lieberhaber {Nazi} Nazi-chan Joseph Pierre Laval Socialist Illusive Man Nazi !KSdB7Rfw9w Robert E. LeeNazi !eDEVUYIAi2 Rudolf Hess Socialist !pnuaBg4LvU See Also Nazi Party Category:Political Parties Category:Articles Category:National Socialists